Various advancements in networking address interoperability of one or more devices across one or more networks. Two different physical networks may communicate via a network device. A network device, such as a router, may create a hardware bridge between two networks. Additionally, a remote device, such as a device on a remote network, for example, may communicate with a local network by executing a virtual private network (VPN), typically by executing a software program. In this context (e.g., throughout this document), the term “remote” or similar terms refer to the device not being a part of a particular network and the term “local” or similar terms refer to a collection of devices, for example, that are part of that network. VPN software, for example, may create a reasonably secure channel of communication between a remote device and local network and may route traffic to the remote device. This may allow the remote device to communicate with the local network as if the remote device were physically part of the local network, rather than remote. Unfortunately, such approaches have various drawbacks.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components, for example. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or similar references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.